


Panta rei

by the_woman30



Series: Gazociąg [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Danger, First Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_woman30/pseuds/the_woman30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie na Baker Street przerywa gwałtowna gra w puzzle i kotek, który goni nie tę mysz co powinien. </p><p>Rok. Tyle czasu minęło od publikacji pierwszego rozdziału. Studia niszczą ludzi, zaprawdę powiadam wam. Ale wrzucam kolejny rozdział (nie lubię go, ale to taki zapychacz) i już wklepuję w Worda moją cudowną intrygę z mnóstwem bólu, krwi, fluffu i śmierci :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stacja główna.

**Author's Note:**

> Staram się poprawiać na bieżąco literówki i całą masę różnorakiego rodzaju błędów. Bądź sobie samemu betą :)

13 czerwca

Poranki bywają trudne. Szczególnie, gdy do łóżka przyszpila cię postać, mimo wszystko nie tak lekkiego, detektywa. Sherlock Holmes, ten który zawsze ograniczał wszelkie interakcje, rozłożył się na nim jak na poduszce. Czarne loki leżały na jego ramieniu, ramiona ciasno oplatały doktora, kiedy leżał na nim, zupełnie zapominając o otaczającym go materacu. John nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby szybko sobie o nim przypomniał, bo czuł, że zaczyna mu brakować w płucach powietrza, a oddychanie nie jest łatwe, kiedy ma się 70 kg na piersi. Ale chwila ta miała swoje pozytywy. Mimo różnicy wzrostu ich ciała stykały się sobą ściśle, a nacisk socjopatycznych bioder na jego był niezwykle przyjemny. Mimo że będzie miał po nich siniaki i nadal jest hetero. Jakby to nie brzmiało.

Leżeliby tak przez dłuższą chwilę, później zadzwoniłby telefon, Sherlock zerwałby się jak poparzony i 10 minut później siedzieliby w taksówce jadąc oglądać zwłoki na drugim końcu miasta. Ale to Holmes nagle poruszył się przez sen, wcisnął łokieć prosto pod żebra Johna, ten pisnął jak nastolatka i sielanka na Baker Street skończyła się szybciej niż zaczęła.

– Sherlock! – wydusił John, próbując złapać choć krótki oddech. Ból promieniował po całym ciele, a z każdą chwilą doktor miał większą ochotę udusić Sherlocka wszystkim co miał pod ręką. Choćby ręką. – Złaź ze mnie, chyba, że kręcą cię trupy!

Sherlock powoli zaczął przyswajać rzeczywistość wokół niego, i nadal śpiąc, zsunął się ze swojego doktora na pustą część materaca.

–Wolę jak jesteś ciepły – wymruczał i znów wtulił twarz w nagie ramię doktora. John rzucił okiem na zegar. 9:20. Pik.pik.pik.

– Może wstaniesz? Zjemy śniadanie, pojedziemy pooglądać zwłoki, pójdziemy do Angelo? – Mmmm… nie. – Czego ja oczekiwałem? – westchnął ciężko, ale uśmiechnął się i poczochrał głowę detektywa. Zmarszczył się znowu, ale nie cofnął głowy. – Że mój ukochany detektyw konsultant pod wpływem moich uścisków zmieni się i przestanie dziwować. Stanie się kochany i posłuszny. Czego ja się spodziewałem? – zachował poważną twarz i czekał na reakcję swojego przyjaciela. Nie naczekał się długo. Kiedy do śpiącego umysłu detektywa dotarł sens słów Johna zerwał się z łóżka i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Usta mu drżały i wyglądał tak jak wczoraj w nocy. Przerażony i opuszczony. Po akcji z rzucaniem się z dachu (taka tam rozrywka na początek miesiąca, jak zaczęli o tym mówić po dwóch latach) częściej mu się to zdarzało. Stanowczo nie dobrze.

– Ej, Spock, żartowałem przecież. Wiesz, że gdybyś stał się normalny stałbyś się nudny, wiesz prawda? Że kocham cię jakim jesteś, prawda? – John czuł się bardzo zimno. Przeklinał siebie, że mu się to wyrwało. Sherlock wciąż patrzył niepewnie.

– John, moje uczucia wobec ciebie… są bardzo szczere, ale nie oczekuj… ja się nie zmienię, ja… moja praca…. Chodzi mi o to, że albo akceptujesz mnie, albo nie ma właściwie innej opcji, bo ja nie pozwolę, żebyś mnie teraz zostawił. – wypalił w końcu i spojrzał na niego twardo.

– Ok.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. O, geniusz dedukcji chyba się tego nie spodziewał. John poczuł przypływ dumy. Wciąż potrafił go zaskoczyć.

– Co oznacza ok?

– Dokładnie to co przez to rozumiesz, Sherlock. Akceptuję cię jako całość, twoją pracę i zgadzam się zostać z tobą. A teraz idź pod prysznic, jak doprowadzisz swoją zacną osobę do porządku, to będzie czekało na ciebie śniadanie.

– To o czym ty właściwie mówiłeś wcześniej. Jest to dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Nielogiczne.

John podniósł się powoli z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. – To był żart głąbie. A ty czasem zupełnie nie rozumiesz żartów. Nic się nie zmieniasz Sherlock. Niedługo cię zmumifikują.– uśmiechnął się na jakieś wspomnienie. – Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Dam sobie z tym radę. A teraz – idź się ogarnąć, Holmes. Wyglądasz jakbyś spędził noc na jakiejś podłej imprezie – zaśmiał się pod nosem i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. A Sherlock Holmes, wciąż nie wiedział o co chodzi. Genialny detektyw czasem był wyjątkowo głupi.

13 czerwca – 24 czerwca

Życie na Baker Street 221B właściwie się nie zmieniło. Oprócz zajmowania jednej sypialni, częstszego spożywania posiłków przez Sherlocka wszystko pozostało na swoim miejscu. Tylko pani Hudson od razu zauważyła, że jej chłopcy patrzą na siebie jakoś inaczej – zareagowała bardzo entuzjastycznie. W NSY nie zauważyli, a jeśli Mycroft się czegoś domyślał, to chyba postanowił nie reagować. Życie płynęło pod znakiem morderstw, porwań i malwersacji finansowych i jednego zgubionego zegarka z chińskiego sklepu. Nudy.

25 czerwca – rano

John Watson miał wiele problemów z Sherlockiem, właściwie całe jego obecne życie składało się z tych problemów. Niańczyć detektywa to zajęcie na cały dzień, siedem dni w tygodniu. A angażować się w tę relację bardziej – doba jest za krótka. Jednak od ostatnich dwóch tygodni doszedł kolejny dylemat: Sherlock Holmes, jego partner, był facetem. I to stwarzało kilka przeszkód, wg Johna nie do pokonania. Nie wyobrażał sobie seksu z Sherlockiem, chociaż z każdym dniem pragnął go bardziej – detektyw był bardzo przystojny, nie ukrywając. Czuł dziwne dreszcze na myśl, aby go pocałować – nie wiedział zupełnie jak to by miało wszystko wyglądać. Na tym etapie związku jaki tworzyli z Holmesem czuł się bezpiecznie – przytulanie, spanie w jednym łóżku, nie wykraczało, aż tak bardzo, za ramy bardzo szeroko pojmowanych przyjaciół. Ale czuł, że teraz kiedy zaczęli przenosić swoją relację na zupełnie inny poziom, nie mogą się zatrzymać w połowie schodów. I to niesamowicie martwiło Johna Watsona – zawiedzie swojego detektywa konsultanta, a ten tylko opuści głowę i będzie udawał, że wszystko jest ok. Cholera!

25 czerwca – śniadanie

– Nudy. – kartka. – Nudy. – kartka. – Na miłość Boską! Nudy!! – kolejna kartka akt od Lestrade’a. – Mordercą jest pierwsza osoba wymieniona w tym raporcie, a ten ma– zerknął na koniec – aż 23 strony, marnotractwo papieru, skoro można napisać do MNIE – prychnął. John dobrze wiedział, że gdyby zadzwonili, skończyło by się stekiem wyzwisk na temat niekompetencji NSY. A tak Sherlock miał lekturę do śniadania, co odwracało jego uwagę od tego co je. W ten sposób Watson mu wtykać co pożywniejsze kąski. Sherlock znowu schudł ponad funta.

– Sherlock, czy ja jestem twoim ojcem czy facetem. – nagle zapytał John, wtrącając się w ten dziwny monolog. Genialny detektyw spojrzał na niego, uniósł arystokratycznie brew i nie musiał nawet mówić, choć oczywiście się nie powstrzymał:

– Jesteś idiotą John? Wydaje mi się, że ten etap twoje rozwoju już przeszliśmy. Coś wpłynęło na twój jeszcze bardziej degradująco, niż telewizja i Sarah?

– Pytam na serio, bo w takim tempie nie jestem pewien. Muszę cię karmić jak pięciolatka, pilnować żebyś chodził spać – wyliczał powoli – przytulać jak ci źle i pocieszać, a raz na jakiś czas ci przyłożyć. Czuję się jak twój ojciec. A nie jak facet. Zresztą nawet nie jak ojciec – jak twoja matka.

– Przynajmniej mam kogoś odpowiedzialnego na tym stanowisku – odpowiedział wyniośle. Mamusia Holmes to temat tabu. Bomba atomowa. Lepiej jej nie mieszać w tę dyskusję. – Czy to ma być wstęp do rozmowy na temat naszego związku? – Sherlock odłożył dokumenty na bok, spojrzał z wyrzutem na swój znów pełny talerz, i skupił się zupełnie na siedzącym naprzeciw mężczyźnie. W tym momencie wyglądającym na bardzo zmęczonego.

– Mam z tobą problem Holmes. – wysyczał. (– To nie nowość. Nie jesteś jedyny – Sherlock uśmiechnął się słodko, jeżeli na jego twarzy mógłby pojawić się taki wyraz.) – Kocham cię, ale na myśl, że my… cokolwiek więcej dostaję drgawek. Myślę o tobie jak przesiaduję w łazience i czasem nawet mi się śnisz, kiedy się całujemy, ale nie potrafił bym tego zrobić w realu. – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nagle zaczął machać rękami i szarpać włosy. – To ty tu jesteś geniuszem. Powiedz mi – czy ja cię po prostu kocham czy jestem kompletnie w tobie zakochany, głupcze! Bo ja mam z tobą problem, a ty jak zawsze nie!

Wyrzucił to z siebie. Przy śniadaniu. Do niezdiagnozowanego wariata, z problemami z zaufaniem. Mistrz dedukcji miał rację, jest idiotą. Teraz będzie wybuch. Ale nie trafił.

Sherlock patrzył. Ale tak jak on, nie potrafił w Anglii nikt inny. Wlepił w niego swoje szaroniebieskie tęczówki i skanował go. John czuł się nagi pod tym spojrzeniem, ale nie bał się. Przecież mu ufał.

Sherlock nadal patrzył i czuł jak jego kącik warg drga lekko w górę. Tego doktor się nie spodziewał. Uśmiechał się! Cholera wie dlaczego. Co takiego wypatrzył Holmes w jego twarzy. O czym myślał przed chwilą? O zaufaniu. Sherlock nigdy nie nadużył jego zaufania, nigdy by go nie zdradził. Czuł jak olśnienie przychodzi powoli pod tym dziwnym spojrzeniem. Sherlock nie wpakowałby się w ten dziwny kanał, nie mając chociaż 90% pewności – bo zawsze jest coś. Nagle przyszła złość – ten świr wie on nim czasem więcej niż on sam. A potem spokój – bo przecież martwi się o niego, opiekuje się nim na swój dziwny sposób. Kochać Sherlocka Holmesa, naprawdę kochać z tymi wszystkimi dodatkami to ciężka praca. Najechać Afganistan, też mi coś!

Sherlock patrzył i wciąż się delikatnie uśmiechał. Wyglądał teraz zupełnie niewinnie (a to dobre!). W końcu wstał i powoli kierował się do swojego pokoju, zabierając nudne akta ze sobą. Jednak przedłużał każdy ruch, jakby na coś czekał. No tak, on wie zawsze lepiej. Dlatego to John był tym zdziwionym, kiedy chwycił delikatnie detektywistyczne ramię i obrócił Sherlocka do siebie. Wyjął z jego dłoni teczkę i rzucił ją na stół. Oczywiście w takiej chwili nie trafił. Sherlock opierał się o framugę drzwi i wyglądał jakby właśnie rozwiązał poczwórne morderstwo. Rozgryzienie Johna Watsona było na pewno jest wielkim sukcesem. Nawet loczki na głowie bardziej się skręciły z samozadowolenia.

– Nie bądź jak deska, ok? Choć raz nie rób z życia eksperymentu. – powiedział powoli John i patrząc na postać Holmesa powoli położył swoje wargi na jego.

Pierwsze co go uderzyło to zapach. Oszałamiający zapach Sherlockowych perfum. W sekundę zamotał mu w głowie, jeśli miał jakieś bariery to zniszczył je. Później zaskoczenie jak gorące i wilgotne usta ma Holmes. To miał być krótki pocałunek – właściwie muśnięcie warg, żeby tylko wybadać teren. Ale to znów Sherlock miał rację.

Raz w życiu postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i objął delikatnie twarz doktora, powoli otaczając johnowe wargi. Powoli, ciesząc się tą chwilą chwycił jego górną wargę i dotknął jej językiem. Odważny ruch. John czuł się jakby wyłączono mu mózg. Poddawanie się Sherlockowi Holmesowie to samobójstwo – krzyczał instynkt. Ciało, to okropne heteryckie i niezdecydowane ciało, przysunęło się bliżej detektywa pozwalając się obejmować. Sam oparł dłonie na jego czerwonym szlafroku. To było takie odpowiednie, kiedy wysoko–funkcjonalne wargi z narastającą niecierpliwością dręczyły te ciche lekarskie. Watson czuł jak dłonie Sherlocka zsuwają się na jego kark, w jego włosy. Jak przybliża swoją twarz do jego, a krucze loki łaskoczą jego czoło. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, kiedy detektyw z wyczuciem pociągnął jego dolną wargę zębami. Kiedy językiem przejechał po jego zębach. I to wszystko patrząc wciąż na Johna, jakby był pieprzonym cudem świata. Nagle on poczuł się jak deska. Chwilowo, bo kiedy tylko przestawił swój mózg na jedyną słuszną opcję „Sherlock” odwzajemnił się mu z nawiązką. A te cztery samotne dotychczas wargi spotykałyby się wciąż bardzo chętnie, gdyby nie przegapiony dzwonek do drzwi, głośny stukot kroków, również nie zarejestrowany i nagłe trzaśnięcie drzwiami do mieszkania, dokładnie naprzeciw zajętej wypracowywaniu wspólnej orientacji pary.

Na zmęczone Baker Street 221B najechało najgorsze możliwe dla Sherlocka komando. Do pokoju, oczywiście jako pierwszy wszedł Mycroft, który rzucił tylko krótkie spojrzenie – jego też nigdy nic nie dziwiło, drania. Dopiero na dźwięk prawie wyważanych drzwi Sherlock puścił Johna, notując w pamięci „John. Całowanie. Powtórzyć. Nie kasować pod żadnym pozorem”. Watson czuł się jak złapany na przestępstwie, ale honor nie pozwalał mu tego okazać, więc tylko zdziwionym spojrzeniem obrzucił gości, odsuwając się od Holmesa na przyzwoitą odległość. W głowie mu szumiało – przyzwoita odległość to nie byłby nawet drugi kraniec Anglii.

Za ukochanym braciszkiem wszedł Greg i ku zdziwieniu Donovan z Andersonem. Tego jeszcze brakowało na Baker Street – oprócz seksualnej rewolucji, kolejnej kosmicznej kłótni. Sherlock obrzucił towarzystwo niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem i starając się wyglądać jak znudzona primabalerina. Bardzo ładnie mu to wyszło.

\- Cóż takiego uczyniono w naszym pięknym kraju, że zaszczyciłeś mnie, mój drogi bracie, swoją wizytą? – mruknął kierując swoją uwagę na Lestrada i przyboczną gwardię. To było coś co go zaciekawiło. „och, teczka, sprawa, ważna, dziwna, pilna, dotyczy…. Dotyczy mnie w jakiś sposób. Mycroft. No tak. Mycroft.” Starszy Holmes nawet nie pysknął, jak miał w zwyczaju, tylko usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko. Wszyscy usiedli, oprócz Johna, który miał wrażenie, że bierze udział w jakimś dziwny sabacie. Żeby akurat dziś, teraz…

– No proszę, nie krępujcie się. Anderson zaskocz mnie czymś. Na przykład powiedz coś mądrego. – Sherlock przybrał najbardziej złośliwy uśmiech na jaki było go stać. Pokazywał, że i tak wie już wszystko co powinien. Teraz czas na oczywistości. Robert zacisnął zęby.

– Nie sądzę, aby…

– Oczekuję braciszku, że się tym zainteresujesz. Choć odrobinę. – Mycroft i jego zegarek przerwał śledczemu. Słuszna decyzja. Parasol porzucił w holu.

Lestrade wzdrygnął się lekko, ale podał akta Sherlockowi. D&A tylko patrzyli, ale Sally wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, a to zaintrygowało Johna. Wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa na jakie był narażony Holmes przeleciały w jego głowie w ciągu sekundy. Nie było ich mało. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Watson usiadł na krześle możliwie najbliżej Sherlocka.

– Coś co na pewno spodoba się naszemu psychopacie – mruknęła Donovan patrząc podejrzliwie na Johna. Raczej nie spodziewali się wejść w takim momencie, raczej mało, odpowiednim. Wtrącanie się w życie prywatne Holmesa nie było jej dewizą, ale ciekawość ją zżerała. Dopóki jedno spojrzenie na teczkę w rękach Grega, znów nie pogrążyła jej w strachu. Detektyw Inspektor zaczął powoli.

– Znaleźliśmy go trzy godziny temu. Leżał tam –niepowstrzymane wzdrygnięcie – około godziny do dwóch. Wszystko sterylne – tym razem Anderson wyglądał jakby ktoś go uderzył w twarz – nawet pyłku, chłopaki pracują, ale nic nie znajdą. – Greg zdążył to powiedzieć, zanim detektyw otworzył akta i John zajrzał mu przez ramię. Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego.

20 zdjęć ciała. Rozczłonowanego, nagiego. Przyczepionego do ściany na gwoździe i sznurek. Ułożone w ludzką postać. Otoczenie idealnie białe, czyste. Nawet kropli krwi na podłodze, ciało zdrenowane. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Ciało było Sherlockiem. Miało namalowaną na skórze fioletową opiętą koszulę, czarne spodnie. Na głowie włosy (nie peruka) czarne, kręcone, sherlockowe. Nawet zegarek na ręku taki sam. Oczy miały prawie identyczny kolor. Nie soczewki.

John czuł się coraz gorzej. Widział w Afganistanie wiele, z Holmesem jeszcze więcej, ale to… jego przyjaciel, teraz kochanek, partner, wiszący na ścianie jak kukła. To przerastało jego, i widocznie Mycrofta także, bo nie patrzył na zdjęcia. Jedyną osobą zupełnie nie wstrząśniętą materiałem dowodowym był oczywiście Sherlock. Chociaż dziwnie mocno zaciskał dłonie na nich.

\- Zanim zapytasz – każda część pochodzi od innego ciała. Tego jesteśmy pewni. Łącznie 11 osób. A teraz najlepsze – powiedział ponuro Lestrade – zero DNA. Nic. Szukają, może coś przeoczyli, ale na razie nic. Za to znaleźli co innego. Mnóstwo twojego DNA. Od cholery twojej śliny na wargach tego… czegoś, naskórka na dłoniach, krwi na granicach cięć i nawet trochę spermy... – Greg miał głos jakby mówił z zaświatów, Sally i Anderson byli bladzi jak papier i patrzyli ze strachem na Johna, Mycroft pocierał kciukiem czoło i patrzył na Johna. John czuł, że właśnie przestał oddychać i gapił się tępo na swojego socjopatę, który wciąż patrzył na zdjęcia. Był bledszy niż przed chwilą. Chyba zaczęło do niego docierać, jak bardzo ktoś go zaszedł. Samo ciało, ot ktoś go bardzo nie lubi, nie nowość, ale próbki? Z tym było trudno, szczególnie z tymi ostatnimi. Ktoś z dostępem do jego prania. Do tego mieszkania. Cóż, Sherlock Holmes na myśl, że jakiś psychol, któremu nadepnął na odcisk (jak mocno śmierdziało to Moriartim) zbliży się do Johna, którego bronił własną śmiercią, dostawał drgawek. Ale także wyrzutu adrenaliny, a jego mózg pracował na większych obrotach jak zwykle. Dlatego siedział cicho i myślał. Nie podobało mu się to wymyślił, ani trochę.

– Co proponujecie? – wydukał John, wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie głowy przybitej do ściany.

– Zabieramy was stąd. Natychmiast. – powiedział Greg czując się pewniej, mogąc poczynić jakieś kroki.

– Do mnie. Tam was nie znajdzie, a szukać go zaczął cały NCY, ale także moje służby. – wtrącił Mycroft niespokojnie.

– Tu nawet nie chodzi tylko o Sherlocka – facet skądś wziął 11 części ciała. Jeśli je wykopał to jedno, ale jeśli zabił… Wiadomo co knuje? – Sally też zabrzmiała pewniej. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie.

– Owszem. – cichy baryton Sherlocka tak nagle brzmiący w powietrzu sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyli. John poczuł się dopiero wtedy bezpieczniej. Nielogiczne. – Doskonale wiem, co knuje. I muszę was przeprosić (?), ale ja i John nigdzie się nie wybieramy. – Holmes starszy próbował się wtrącić, ale Sherlock kontynuował – uściślę, że wy także.

– Co ty pieprzysz, Holmes? – pisnęła Sally. Nastrój kiepskiego horroru, o 9 rano udzielał się wszystkim.

– Nie ruszać się wszyscy, proszę. – wciąż patrzył na zdjęcia. – Obawiam się, że musimy pozostać w tej pozycji przez jakiś czas. – westchnął głęboko i powoli oderwał wzrok od papierów. Zaczął za to patrzeć na jakiś punkt nad drzwiami. Nad ich nowym alarmem. – Prymitywnie, acz sprytnie. Zajmowałem się ciekawszymi rzeczami, żeby zwrócić uwagę – prychnął, jakby ktoś próbował go obrazić. John go rozproszył, ale właściwie w bardzo miły sposób.

– Widzieliśmy. – John nie zareagował, ale policzki Sherlocka pokryły się purpurą. Połowicznie z zażenowania, połowicznie ze złości na swoją słabość.

– A teraz może nam coś wyjaśnisz. – warknął Mycroft, ale pod wpływem dłoni Sherlocka wciąż siedział na kanapie. – Zanim cię stąd wywlokę Sherlock.

– Witaj. – widownia spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. John martwił się coraz bardziej. Nic mu się z tego nie podobało, a był zbyt rozbity, ale skupić myśli. Dziwne zachowanie Sherlocka nie ułatwiało. Za to Mycroft nagle zrozumiał o co chodzi jego młodszemu bratu i przymknął oczy. – Oczywiście jestem świadomy, że mnie słyszysz, nie zdziwiłbym się jakbyś miał tu także głośnik. – Po Lestradzie spłynął zimny pot. Tego się spodziewał. Znaleźli się w pułapce, jak miło.– Dwie kamery – jedna za moimi plecami, druga prawdopodobnie w kuchni. Założone wraz z alarmem, który pewnie nim także nie jest. Jeśli się ruszymy wszystko pójdzie w dymem. Bo oczywiście jest też bomba. Zawsze są bomby. To nudne. Ale dalej nie jest nudno, prawda? – powiedział spokojnie Sherlock składając ręce w piramidkę. Miał zmęczony wzrok i wyglądał 10 lat starzej.

Sally z zamkniętymi oczami próbowała złapać oddech, Anderson chyba nie wierzył co się dzieje. Lestrade rozglądał się, jakby szukał tej bomby leżącej na widoku. Mycroft był jak gończy pies – słuchał, ale także myślał o wszystkim co mogło umknąć Sherlockowi i zamachowcowi. John patrzył tylko na Sherlocka, i przeklinał siebie, że czegoś nie zrobił. Nienawidził sytuacji, kiedy był zdany tylko na detektywa. I wyrzucał sobie, że nie zdążył mu powiedzieć, że już wie.

Ale Holmes też już wiedział, tak więc, by się tylko roześmiał nad oczywistościami. A Sherlock patrzył i myślał, jak wydostać się z tej pułapki.

Bo najlepsze on też zostawił na koniec.


	2. Skrzyżowanie tras

25 czerwca – po śniadaniu

Głównym problemem Sherlocka Holmesa nie byli kryminaliści. Uwielbiał przestępstwa, choć po śmierci Moriartego czuł się odrobinę zawiedziony. Nie, jego wielkim problemem był John i jak bardzo bandycka brać zamiast bawić się z nim, szła po najprostszej linii oporu i próbowała skrzywdzić Johna. Nudziło i wkurzało go to jednocześnie.

Nie odrywał wzroku od ściany naprzeciwko. Mycroft przewracał w dłoniach zegarek – niestety nie miał tam żadnego alarmu ani teleportera – cóż, starszy Holmes zawiódł w tej materii. John zastanawiał się, gdzie jest jego broń – jakby miała się przydać. Głupi John czasem nie wie, jak przydają się te jego nudne przewidywalne myśli Sherlockowi. Ale jego dłonie nie drżały. Bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo dla kapitana Watsona to herbata z mlekiem.  

– A więc się nie odezwiesz. Szkoda. – kontynuował po krótkiej przerwie Holmes. –Kamerę założył oczywiście ktoś nieistotny, nie ty. Banał. – dużo machania rękami. I ten ciągły znudzony wyraz twarzy za wszelką cenę igrający z ogniem – kto pierwszy w tę śliczną buźkę przyłoży. - Pani Hudson zapamiętuje każdego kto wchodzi do mieszkania. Wiesz, że Mycroft ma ciągłą potrzebę kontrolowania mnie, dlatego kamery są jego poza zasięgiem widzenia. Firma, do której należy płotka jest prawdziwa. Wszystko jest prawdziwe, ale miało być niezauważalne. To logiczne. Jesteś nieco mniej głupi od swoich poprzedników, którzy chcieli mnie zabić, ale wciąż głupszy od tego, któremu udało się to zrobić, – pozwolił sobie na sarkastyczny uśmiech. Skoro jest nagrywany to powinien wypaść jak najlepiej. Szlag, koszula jest wczorajsza. – więc twój plan jest maksymalnie dwu poziomowy. A szkoda, bo ma taki wspaniały potencjał. Dobrałeś się do moich rzeczy – krew i naskórek znalazłeś w szpitalu, to najłatwiejsza część. Jestem pewien, że w laboratorium, też coś wymieniano. Och, no tak. Oczywiście. Dwa nowe mikroskopy i ekspres do kawy. Zresztą kiepski. Mogłeś się bardziej postarać.

Starszy Holmes nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko parasolki i jego młodszego klona ze związanym językiem daleko na Wyspie Wielkanocnej. Pod specjalnym nadzorem. Zanim pojawił się w mieszkaniu uruchomił wszystkie swoje źródła i nie znalazł nic. Jakby to było zwykłe morderstwo bez powiązań z Sherlockiem. Żadnych pomysłów, oprócz zupełnie nierealnych. Młodszy Holmes, Starszy Holmes 1:0. Zły dzień.

– Dalej, a co zresztą próbek. Łatwizna. Moje ciuchy znajdują się w pralni, z oknem na parterze. Otwarte okno, ubrania rzucone na wierzch. Tak proste, tak oczywiste. – pokręcił głową. – Rzeczy bez znaczenia. Wszystko po to, aby mnie przestraszyć? Tego już też próbowano. Nie, tam jest więcej, o wiele więcej. Mógłbyś to samo zrobić z pomalowaną martwą krową. Nie zabiłeś tych ludzi – przekopałeś trochę grobów – powiązania z cmentarnym biznesem? Nie, nie… - Sherlock pokręcił głową. -kupiłeś je. Złożyłeś zamówienie. – błysk podziwu przemknął przez jego oczy. Och, lubił takich. Bezdusznych, skoncentrowanych na celu. Będzie zabawa.

– Jesteś lekarzem – cięcia są precyzyjne, wiedziałeś jak wypreparować szczątki. Z dostępem do laboratorium. Co najmniej dwie fałszywe tożsamości – amatorszczyzna. Ostatnio w modzie jest IRA. Czyżby Irlandczyk? Nie, ślady fizjologiczne wskazują na długą nienawiść. W Irlandii nie było ciekawych spraw za mojego życia. Były znajomy, facet? Nie, nie przypominam sobie nikogo pasującego. Odrzucone uczucia? Możliwe, miłość motywuje bardzo silnie. – przechylił głowę. Lestrade gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. No tak, Sherlock i sex nie chodzą ze sobą w parze. Oficjalnie.

– Złamane serce? Tak, w tym kierunku. Jakbyś chciał mnie po prostu zabić, to już wysadziłbyś nas wszystkich, albo zrobił to kilka dni temu, kiedy byłem sam w mieszkaniu. Jesteś typem, który za bardzo się popisuje. Popełniasz błędy. Ale nie jesteś głupi – zagoniłeś tu Mycrofta, jego śmierć ukróci moje szaleństwa. Lestrade – jedyny w  miarę sensowny policjant. John – mój przyjaciel. Donovan i Anderson to płotki. – serce biło mu bardzo szybko. Ciekawe czy mu się uda. Musi się udać! Kochał te swoje małe plany. Och co za wspaniały dzień!– Więc wiem kim jesteś. Kimś z mojej przeszłości. Złamałem ci igłę, kiedy byłeś na głodzie? Wy ludzie, jesteście tacy sentymentalni.

Wiem, jak to zrobiłeś. Wiem też co planujesz dalej, to oczywiste. Jest bomba. Jeden ruch i buum. Już cię palce świerzbią, żeby ją wysadzić. Ale czekasz. Chcesz wiedzieć, czym się jeszcze zdenerwuję. Nie będę cię gnębił. To takie nudne. Mam przeżyć, mojego trupa sam sobie zrobiłeś. Ideolog. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że całkiem miło wyglądam z tej drugiej perspektywy. Chcesz śmierci każdego oprócz mnie. To oznacza, że jestem w twoim planie wyjątkowy. Cieszę się, że zauważyłeś. Schlebiasz mi. Chcesz, żebym cierpiał. Znowu. Znowu stajesz się nudny– kolejny sarkastyczny uśmieszek. – A jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które wyróżniają mnie od każdej z osób dookoła, jeśli w grę wchodzi zabicie mnie. Słusznie uznałeś mnie za istotę ludzką. Zapomniałeś, że jestem geniuszem. I, że mam w domu wojskowego weterana. Niestety, ale Goodbay Viena, mój stary znajomy. – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Wszystko wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Gaz rozniósł się natychmiast w powietrzu, Mycroft osunął się na podłogę mimo przytkniętej do ust chusteczki, Greg, Sally i Anderson wstrzymujący oddychanie, sparaliżowani na kanapie i Sherlock rzucający się na Johna, obejmujący jego usta swoimi, dzieląc się z nim tlenem z płuc, wyciągający broń i strzelający w okna – raz w szybę i raz w zamek – otwierając je wpuszczając do pokoju świeże powietrze. Nikt nie zdążyłby dobiec go drzwi, które automatycznie się zatrzasnęły. Wszyscy byli by martwi, oprócz Sherlocka, który jako były stary ćpun, zanim zdążyłby się odurzyć dobiegłby do okna. Ale wtedy londyński smog pomógłby już tylko jemu. Szczęśliwie lekki gaz natychmiast zaczął uciekać do okna, a powietrze napełniać zapadające się płuca mieszkańców Baker Street. Wszystko trwało może 10, może 20 sekund. Sherlock nigdy nie był tak wściekły. Och, tak jest zabawa.

Zerwał się z podłogi i z Johna, który miał rozbitą skroń, ale czuł się całkiem nieźle. On też oberwał w tym nagłym ataku – skruszone paliczki, od uderzenia z stół, będą się goić długo i boleśnie, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Był wstanie tylko leżeć na podłodze i oddychać ciężko. Sherlock, stojący na środku pokoju, był blady i wciąż ściskał pistolet w dłoni. Wyważył drzwi pomyśleć, że to był pomysł Mycrofta w ramach uniezależniania się od jego spec-służb, żeby założyć alarm) jednocześnie wyciągając komórkę i wzywając pogotowie. Strzały przywołały policję po dwóch minutach. W tym czasie rzucił okiem na pozostałych (żywi) i otworzył dodatkowe okna w kuchni.

Sherlock skupił się na Mycrofcie No tak, starszy i wiecznie na coś chory brat, walczący z miażdżycą, cukrzycą i lekką otyłością – jako pierwszy odpadł. Ale żył – serce biło cicho i niewyraźnie, ale biło. Oddech miał ciężki, urywany. Skórę siną i mnóstwo wybroczyn. Holmes był jedną nogą po drugiej stronie, ale Sherlock nawet nie próbował myśleć co by się stało gdyby ten stary kretyn właśnie miałby umrzeć w jego mieszkaniu. Prześladowałby go nawet jako trup na kanapie. W jego głowie to najwyższy wyraz miłości do brata na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić. Więc Sherlock zrobiłby wszystko, żeby obiema nogami Mycroft został jednak w Londynie. Przeciągnął go bliżej okna i machał rękami w jego stronę, żeby dostarczy mu jak najwięcej nie skażonego powietrza. I przeklinał wszystkie londyńskie karetki za ich lenistwo.

Wszystko skończyło się równie szybko. Przyjechało pogotowie, zabrało Mycrofta, po morderczym spojrzeniu Sherlocka każdy dostał maskę z tlenem. I tyle wystarczyło, żeby doprowadzić się do jakiegoś porządku. Jakiś niedouczony, wg Sherlocka, ratownik zabandażował rękę Johna i włożył ją z temblak. Greg oddychał już spokojnie, żyły się pochowały i był gotowy zamordować każdego, kto podchodził w jego kierunku ze strzykawką. Przyjechała też policja, ale na nic się nie przydali. Za to służby specjalne, pod lodowatym spojrzeniem Anthei, spisały się na medal. Zabrały opierających się Donovan i Andersona do NSY (daleko od myślących ludzi) Grega, Johna i bardzo kontentego Sherlocka do Mycroftowej willi. Czyli jedynego na świecie prawdziwie bezpiecznego miejsca.

25 czerwca – trzy godziny po śniadaniu

„Wakacje” w domu szarej brytyjskiej eminencji trwały nieco ponad godzinę. Wystarczająco, aby wziąć głęboki oddech, prysznic, sprawdzić czy na pewno wszyscy są w porządku, a także, aby Sherlock biegając wokół największego pokoju jak wariat, mógł uporządkować myśli. Była cisza. Nikt od czasu wyjazdu z Baker Street nie powiedział ani słowa. A bo i o czym nie było mówić. Próbowano ich zabić, Sherlock uratował im wszystkim życie, sprawiając, że w brytyjska policja będzie miała problem, czy zakłady za/przeciw jego psychopatycznym zaciągom jednak przegrały, a może nie.. Dzień jak co dzień. Nudy.

John leżał na kanapie, wcinał proszki przeciwbólowe i patrzył na Holmesa. Dawno nie był tak wściekły. Sherlock nie miał ochoty dzielić się z nimi swoimi dedukcjami, John nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i wciąż zastanawiał się kiedy detektyw ukradł mu broń. Mimo, że uratowała im życie, to bał się co Sherlock z nią robił wcześniej. Służąca zrobiła im herbatę, której John odmówił. Nie w nastroju na herbatkę. Ta u Mycrofta była nieznośna.

– Masz jakiś plan?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Nie, żeby spodziewał się inaczej.

– Ok. Podsumowując – wciąż leżał na kanapie, wyglądał jakby przeszło po nim tornado, ale głos miał normalny. Koniec z humorami, wracamy do normalności. Morderca na wolności.– jakiś facet, twój stary znajomy chce cię dorwać, ale zamiast zabić ciebie, chce zabić wszystkich dookoła ciebie. Chce, żebyś cierpiał. Boże, kolejny popieprzony Moriarty?

– Nie. Jest głupszy od Moriartiego. Zresztą John – wszystko pokręciłeś. – Sherlock zatrzymał się nagle na środku pokoju. Wciąż miał na sobie swój wyjściowy szlafrok i wymiętą koszulę, natychmiast ich ewakuowano, a śledczy zaczęli przetrząsać 221B. W willi Mycrfota czekały na nich ubrania, ale Sherlock tylko prychnął na ich widok. Braterska miłość. Nie wiedząc czemu John też został w swoich jeansach i starej koszulce. Jasne.

– Mówi dokładnie to co ty – wtrącił Greg. – Masz nową teorię?

Sherlock zignorował go. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

– To była jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

– Co? – Greg nie wyglądał na pocieszonego. Inspektor próbował wykonać kilka telefonów do Yardu, ale jego telefon był zablokowany (Anthea, mruknął wtedy Sherlock, jakby to była przyczyna).

– To wszystko, cała ta maskarada została przygotowana nie dla mnie, tylko dla Johna, to oczywiste.

– Zaraz, zaraz, jak to dla mnie. Ciało, cały ten wybuch. Ten cyrk był wybitnie pod ciebie…

– Właśnie John! Pode mnie. Ja i moje marne życie. JA I MOJA SAMOTNOŚĆ, John! Tu jest klucz. – Sherlock tryumfował. Jak zwykle. – Nie mam nikogo, kto chciałby się na mnie mścić w afekcie. Żadnych bliskich znajomych. Poza tym mnie takie bzdury, jak rozczłonowane ciało, nie rusza. Proszę cię, miej do mnie szacunek. Ale ciebie? Oj, John, przecież to emocjonalna bomba!. Doskonale było wiadomo, że w jakiś sposób uratuję twoje życie – to proste. Więc przeżyć mieliśmy my dwoje. Teraz plan ma drugi etap – połączony z tym teatralnym ciałem. Dorwać mnie, aby dojść do ciebie. Nie mnie skrzywdzić John – spoważniał nagle, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość. – tylko ciebie.

– To bez sensu, Spock…

– Ależ oczywiście, że ma sens, głupcze!- Sherlock w nastroju zbawiania wszystkich swoją wiedzą był jak kataklizm. Nikt nie był wstanie przeżyć tego bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Przykład był przy ochroniarzu-astronomie czy różowej damie. - Pierwszy ruch – ciało – moje. Ślady – krew – oddałem dla ciebie krew, pół roku temu. Próbki w szpitalu. Naskórek – jesteś jedyną osobą, której dotykam. Ślina – jedyną osobą, którą pocałowałem. Sperma – jedyną z którą, chcę uprawiać sex. Lestrade jeszcze jedna mina, a dostaniesz w twarz. Wszystko wskazuje na ciebie. To jak laserowy wskaźnik. Ruch w ciebie. Drugi – kamery – prywatność – ruch w ciebie. Trzeci – gaz – ruch w nas oboje – ja uratuję twoje życie. Oczywiste, John. Afekty, lekarz, możliwe, że wojskowy – ruch w ciebie! – krzyczał i machał ręką, jakby znów myślami wrócił do Baskerville. – Następny, tak oczywisty – po usunięciu Mycrofta, odsłonięcie mnie, dotarcie do ciebie. – rzucił się na pusty fotel, łamiąc jego ramę. Znowu zrobiło się cicho. Słychać było tylko szybki oddech Holmesa.

– Skłamałeś, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę. – mruknął John. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Nie obchodziło go, że to jego ścigają przestępcy – nie zabił go Afganistan, to może nie zabije go Londyn. Ale wzmianka od odsłonięciu Sherlocka – to mu się nie podobało. -  Znowu udawałeś, że nie masz o niczym pojęcia

– Oczywiście.

– Pamiętasz jak to się skończyło ostatnio?

– A pamiętasz, że zadziało?

– Pierdolony geniusz.

Sherlock rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, a chwilę później chichotali jak dzieci.

– Czy wyście postradali zmysły? Poluje na was psychopata, a wy…

– Chichoczemy na miejscu zbrodni. – wydyszał John. – Jak zwykle…

Sherlock wziął kilka eksperymentalnych oddechów, wstał i poprawił swój szlafrok. Nawet w takim stanie wyglądał jak z okładki magazynu i John strasznie mu tego zazdrościł.

– No to idziemy.

– Niby gdzie? Ta kobieta, powiedziała, że mamy się stąd nie ruszać.

– Gavin – zamknij się. Jedziemy oczywiście do NSY. Mamy przestępcę do schwytania. Kiedy ostatnio tam byłem zajmowaliście się takimi sprawami. Coś się zmieniło?

– Tak, próbowano nas zabić – Detektyw nawet nie zareagował, że zdążono go przechrzcić.

– To bardzo dobry powód do motywacji Inspektorze – powiedział wyniośle i przecinając powietrze swoim szlafrokiem powędrował zamówić taxi. Pieprzony imperialista przed obiadem.

25 czerwca – cztery godziny po śniadaniu

Gabinet Lestrada był centrum ogólnego szaleństwa. Sprawą zwłok, a teraz także gazu zajmowało się pół Scotland Yardu, co oznaczało tylko dużo zamieszania i zero efektów, zdaniem Jedynego Słusznego Detektywa Konsultanta.

Kiedy dotarli do Yardu, wszyscy gapili się na nich jakby wstali z martwych. Od razu skierowali się do gabinetu Lestrada po drodze słuchając najnowszych informacji. Po próbie zamachu na oficerów policji, sprawa dostała najwyższy priorytet.

– Więc Sherlock, oprócz wspaniałych dedukcji na temat tego co już zdążył zrobić, masz jakiś pomysł co zrobi? – Greg zdążył zagonić Sally do pracy, a Andersona odesłać jak najdalej. Nadal miał przy biurku aparat z tlenem. Odbierał właśnie raporty z kostnicy, ale nie było w nich nowego. Na korytarzu ktoś krzyczał.

– Planuję swoje działania metodycznie Lestrade. Najpierw zapytaj swoich irytujących psów czy znaleźli dwie czarne walizki pod jednym z łóżek na Baker Street. Jeśli tak niech natychmiast je przyniosą tutaj. – John siedział na fotelu przed biurkiem i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na strzaskaną dłoń. Nie było teraz czasu na szpitale, a mówiący Sherlock stał za jego placami i delikatnie przeczesywał jego włosy palcami. To koiło ból dość skutecznie.

– Mówisz o tych dwóch – Sherlock rzucił okiem w kierunku dwóch zdjęć podetkniętych mu przed nos.

– Owszem.

– Dostały się w ręce laboratorium. Sprawdzają co w nich jest.

– To dzwoń do nich szybko, niech je zostawią w spokoju. I NATYCHMIAST  je przyniosą – Holmes wyglądał jakby zupełnie zwątpił z inteligencję NSY. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miał jakąś nadzieję. Jeden w detektywów przechodzących przez gabinet rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Co w nich jest? Może…

– Dzwoń!

Dwóch policjantów przyniosło walizki, z wielkimi wypiekami na twarzy. Wyglądali na zawstydzonych. Jedna z nich była otwarta. No cóż, bomby w niej nie było.

Za to Sherlock, bacznie obserwowany przez co najmniej 20 osób, podniósł wieko, i zaczął wyjmować z niej rzeczy zaiste niebezpieczne. A młody aspirant pisał protokół. Wszystko zgodnie z przepisami. Dwie eleganckie koszule (błękitną i purpurową), parę jeansów, trzy pary bielizny (na jej widok detektywi zamarli. No cóż, chyba nie spodziewali się, że Sherlock Holmes będzie nosił zwykłe bawełnianie majty, a nie jedwabne bokserki. W pszczółki. ), szlafrok, piżamę i trzy t-shirty, cztery par skarpetek, ogromną (naprawdę ogromną) kosmetyczkę i teczkę z dokumentami, z której Sherlock wyjął dwie listy i podał Gregowi.

– To aktualny spis rzeczy na Baker Street. Jeśli coś zaginie obciążę was kosztami. Druga to pełna zawartość tej walizki. Nie widzę, aby czegoś brakowało, na wasze szczęście. Ale przepiłowaliście zamek, wyślę wam rachunek. Adres, gdzie można taką zamówić wyślę mailem po zakończeniu sprawy. Musieliście pognieść to tak bardzo – jęczał i składał metodycznie swoje ubrania wkładając je do walizki. Wyglądał na zniesmaczonego – Jak ja mam się w to ubrać teraz. – Podniósł wzrok na patrzących na niego z przerażeniem (zdegustowaniem – Donovan) policjantów - To chyba logiczne, że jestem przygotowany na szybkie opuszczenie mieszkania. Ach, John w tej drugiej są ubrania dla ciebie – rzucił wyciągając z dna dwa, czarne pudełka. – Nie narzucałem swojego gustu. – powiedział szybko, na wszelki wypadek, kiedy John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Nie mówiłeś mi o tym. – kiedy Sherlock już otwierał usta, żeby zaprzeczyć – ach, mówiłeś, ale mnie nie było w mieszkaniu. Rozumiem. Jaki kod?

– 2901 – wyjmując z jednego z pudełek nowy telefon i przekładając karty sim i pamięci.

John zakrztusił się własną śliną.

– Nie podejrzewałem cię o taki romantyzm – mruknął otwierając swoją walizkę i znajdując w niej kilka koszul, swetrów i spodni. Nic ponad tego normę. Żadnych jedwabi. I dużo mniejszą niż Sherlockową kosmetyczkę (usłyszał cichy chichot gdzieś za swoimi plecami). Był też telefon – dokładnie taki sam jak jego. Szybko zamienił karty, tak jak Sherlock. I lista rzeczy z walizki i z mieszkania. Kilka drobiazgów. Pudełko z herbatą.

– O wiele rzeczy mnie nie podejrzewałeś – powiedział przekazując śledczym telefony – Sprawdźcie je. Może do nich też się dobrał, choć to mało prawdopodobne.  John przebierz się, wyglądasz jak bezdomny, a nie szanujący się lekarz. Czy ktoś tu potrafi zrobić kawę? Potrzebuję dostępu do Internetu i ciszy – spojrzał na tłum za swoimi plecami. W tej chwili większość dyskutowało na temat zawartości jego bielizny zamiast nad sprawą. Potrząsną głową, chwycił walizkę i skierował się do toalety. Nie wypadało pracować w takim stroju. John tylko westchnął i poszedł zamknąć się w drugiej toalecie. Jedyne czego potrzebował to prysznic, ale życie to nie koncert życzeń.

Spojrzał na siebie z lustrze. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Wszystko mu się kotłowało w głowie i marzył o godzinie ciszy. Rzucił okiem na walizkę. Nie spodziewał się po Sherlocku takiej zapobiegawczości – prawie niezniszczalna (policjanci otworzyli zamek dopiero za pomocą piły i palnika)- praktyczne. Ubrał się szybko, wyrzucił stare ubrania do kosza i umył twarz. Głęboki oddech i wszystko wydaje się lepsze. Jeszcze raz przekopał się przez zawartość walizki – w drugim dużym pudełku był laptop. No tak. Otworzył go i połączeniu się z aplikacją na pulpicie znalazł tam zawartość swojego starego komputera. Mieszkanie z geniuszem nie było takie złe.

Kiedy wyszedł, rzeczywiście w lepszym nastroju w gabinecie czekał już Sherlock. Sherlock w obcisłym, stalowym t-shircie i jeasnach. Kurtka do kompletu wisiała na oparciu. Detektyw w jeansach. To troszkę za dużo, chociaż nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać. Kawa stała na biurku, nietknięta (nie spełniała standardów). Klikał na klawiaturze nowego komputera w pełni skupiony. John zauważył tylko znajomą stronę bazy wojskowej w Afganistanie, NSY i Interpolu. Sherlock potrafił włamać się wszędzie, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.

– Dzięki za rzeczy.– czuł, że mówi do powietrza, czasem zachowywał się zupełnie jak jego współlokator. – Jestem jak nowo narodzony. – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do skonfundowanego Grega. Detektyw konsultant łapał przestępców. Czyli był offline przez pewien czas. A czas płynął dla nich bardzo szybko. Do czasu, kiedy w biurze 46, na drugim piętrze – sekcji informatyków (deliryków alkoholików) ktoś zaczął krzyczeć.


End file.
